The Truth Will Set You Free
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: For years, Anna has never known the truth about why Elsa shut her out. At the coronation ball, the truth comes out, and the truth will very soon set them free. The "reveal" scene from Anna's POV.


Remember my story _A Sister's Love,_ which was the ending of _Frozen_ from Elsa's POV? Well, this is the big "reveal" scene from the film, written from Anna's POV! I wondered what her thoughts would be during that scene - most likely a melee of emotion as she goes through joy at her engagement, anger and sorrow at Elsa's refusal to bless the marriage, and then guilt when Elsa's powers are finally revealed. I hope you enjoy this insight into Anna as much as you did the insight into Elsa!

Written for HAFanForever, whose Tumblr post about Anna feeling guilty during this scene was my inspiration! Thanks, big soul sister, for that and the awesome title!

* * *

Did I say earlier that I didn't know if I was elated or gassy? Well, baby, I'm elated now! I hoped I'd find true love tonight, at Elsa's coronation ball, and I totally found him! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is everything I ever dreamed I'd find in a guy - dreamy, charming, a great dancer, and he _thinks_ so much like me! Could he be any more perfect? I can't wait to introduce him to Elsa and tell her all about our plans. I know she'll love him just as much as I do, and she'll give us her blessing for a great marriage.

I'm so excited, I accidentally bump Hans into a few of the guests as I lead him through the ballroom. There's so many people, I can't see where my sister is, but I soon spot her talking to a couple of dignitaries - you know, those stuffed shirts who visit from other countries, usually when they want something. At least, that's what I heard Gerda say once when Kai was Arendelle's regent and had to deal with all that mess. Okay, I'm word vomiting. Moving on.

"Elsa!" I yell to my sister when I see her long, purple cape. She turns and gives me a half-smile, and I almost stop. It's been so long since I've gotten more than one smile from her, I want to jump up and down and yell _wahoo!_ Then again, maybe that little half-grin is an annoyed one. I've always gotten the vibe that Elsa didn't want me around - after all, she did shut me out for 13 years. I never did figure out why, and Mama and Papa wouldn't tell me. They always said Elsa was too busy studying and training to be the next queen to play, but I never bought it. She always had time to play before, so what was the big deal? Why didn't Elsa want me around? She did seem a little awkward when we spoke for the first time in forever, like she didn't want me to bug her.

 _Whatever,_ this nasty little voice says in my ear. _You've finally found someone who actually wants you around and thinks you're worth something. Someone who_ won't _shut you out. At least you know he loves you._

 _Right._ My bounce comes back as I screech to a halt in front of Elsa. She looks happy to see me, but for some weird reason, she frowns a little when she sees Hans. _Relax, Anna,_ I tell myself. _She's gonna love Hans. Just go with the flow._

"I mean, Queen." I make up for my slip-up and curtsy to Elsa. "Me again!" Elsa's mouth quirks up a little, and I'm thinking _hmm, maybe she doesn't think I'm a pest. She is happy to see me! Let's go for it!_ "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" I draw Hans forward, never letting go of his arm. Maybe if Elsa sees how much I love him, she'll be quick to bless our marriage.

Hans gives Elsa a dreamy smile and sweeps her his best bow. "Your Majesty," he greets her, just like a prince should. Elsa, however, doesn't look all that impressed. _Why not? He's perfect!_ my mind is screaming. Still, it's not enough to squeeze the happiness out of me. Once she hears Hans and I are engaged, she'll know for sure he loves me. He wouldn't have asked me if he didn't love me!

"We would like…" I blush as Hans starts talking at the same time as me. We're both asking the question together! "Your blessing… of our marriage!" we blurt out, holding onto each other. We're both so happy, we feel like we could bust, and we're waiting for Elsa to cheer and congratulate us.

Not even a giggle. Elsa's eyebrows nearly fly up into her hair, and her jaw practically drops onto the floor. "Marriage?"

Okay, maybe she's just surprised I found someone so perfect. "Yes!" I squeal, hugging Hans even closer. _Come on, Elsa, can't you see who he is?_

Elsa still doesn't crack a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Okay, she just needs someone to explain things to her. Then she'll bless the marriage. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves! We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony; of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then -" A brilliant idea hits me, and I whip around to Hans. "Wait, would we live here?" What better way for Elsa to get to know her new brother-in-law?

"Here?" Is it just me, or does Elsa sound… well, _horrified?_

 _Nah._

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaims, beaming like the sun. Man, how did I get so lucky? I found an amazing guy who actually wants to stay in my home!

"Anna!"

I almost don't hear Elsa, but I'll get to her in a minute. I've got another great idea for Hans. "Ooh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" _If they stay with us, maybe they'll see what a warm heart he really has._ "Of course, we have the room…" I know I'm word-vomiting again, and I think Elsa's trying to get my attention.

"Wait! Slow down!"

Okay, she's got my attention, and she doesn't look happy about any of this. She actually looks ticked off. Her hands are up in a defensive, push-you-away kind of gesture, and she's frowning at me. "No one's brothers are staying here! No one is getting married!"

The bottom drops out of my stomach. _Actual vomit._ "Wait, what?" I can't believe what I'm hearing! Elsa won't give us her blessing? Why not? Can't she see Hans loves me?

Elsa clasps her gloved hands in front of her and her expression changes. Now, she looks pretty desperate about something. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

What? All this time, and _now_ she wants to talk? Forget it! "No! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

Elsa gives me a disappointed look. _Yeah, like I'm not used to that. Am I just one big disappointment to you, Elsa? Is that why you shut me out? Because I wasn't good enough for you?_ She sideswipes me with what she says next, though. "Fine." Her back stiffens and her face goes cold. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Say _what?_ How would _she_ know? Has she ever read a fairy tale or a single love story in her life? What the heck does she know about true love? I've read all the books! I know how it's supposed to happen! I know what I'm doing! I'm not losing my chance to be happy and loved! "You _can_ if it's true love!"

Elsa gives me that disappointed look again. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

When I hear this, something in me snaps. All the years of loneliness, of playing by myself, of knocking on Elsa's door and being told to go away, come rushing back, and it makes me mad. "More than you!" I fire back. "All _you_ know is how to shut people out!"

I'm waiting for Elsa to fight back, 'cause honestly, I want to fight her - anything to get her to listen to me. But she doesn't. She kind of rears back and her lips tremble, like she wants to cry. Why? What's she gonna say, that she shut me out for my own good? What was so good about slamming the door in my face? Is she having remorse after all these years? Finally, she speaks. She still sounds like she wants to cry, but she doesn't let it go.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is _no._ Now… excuse me."

Elsa tries to leave, and I'm too shocked to even move. She stomped all over my engagement, and her only excuse is _you can't marry a man you just met?_ Does she not want me to be happy? Does she even know how lonely it's been for me? After tonight, if we don't have Elsa's permission to marry, I'll never see Hans again! Worse yet, Elsa will just shut herself up in her room and never speak to me again. I can't live the rest of my life like that!

Lucky for me, Hans seems to get that, and he makes a move toward Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your -"

"No, you may not!" Elsa cuts him off, not even looking at him. "And I - I think you should go." She shoots Kai a quick glance and keeps walking toward the double doors at the end of the ballroom. "The party's over. Close the gates!"

 _No!_ I ignore Kai saying "Yes, Your Majesty" and rush to Elsa. I can't let her close up Arendelle again and throw out the first real company we've had in ages! I can't let her throw away my one chance at happiness and love! "Elsa, no! No, wait!" I make a grab for her hand to stop her, but my grip slips and I accidentally pull off one of her gloves. That spins her around like I've stung her. "Give me my glove!" she barks at me, grabbing at the glove, but she doesn't sound mad. Now, she sounds scared. _Why_? I ask myself for the umpteenth time. _What the heck is she scared of? Is she scared of Hans? Scared he'll take me away from her? Scared of having_ any _human contact? WHAT?_

"Elsa, please! Please!" I beg her, clasping my hands just like she did earlier, still clutching her glove. "I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa's holding her bare left hand to her chest, and she still looks like she wants to cry. For a second, I think maybe she'll change her mind, but then she spits two words at me. "Then _leave!_ "

Now I'm the one who wants to cry. I never thought my own sister would hurt me so much, but she did. And now I know she never wanted me around. _What did I do to deserve this? I've never hurt her! I kept out of her way when she told me to go away; now I ask her to bless my marriage, and she tells me to leave the kingdom?_ Elsa turns to go, and for a minute, I think I see pain in her eyes. I _think._ "What did I ever do to you?" I yell at her retreating back. I seriously want to know. I want to run and jump on her and wrestle some answers out of her. I want to knock some sense into her head. I want her to pay attention to me for once!

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa yells over her shoulder. If she thinks that's gonna shut me up, she's got another think coming!

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the _world_ out? _What are you so afraid of?_ "

"I said _ENOUGH!_ " Elsa screams, and she spins around to face me… and ice shoots out of her left hand. _Ice,_ a stream of ice, which hits the ballroom floor and shoots up into a wall of frozen spikes. Everyone in the ballroom screams and leaps backward, and I can't say I blame them. Is _this_ what Elsa was hiding from me? Is this what she wanted to talk to me about? Suddenly, I feel sick. _Elsa wasn't trying to shut me out because she thought I was a pest. She thought she was protecting me! Oh, God, I'm an idiot!_

I look up at my sister, and now I know for sure it was fear I saw in Elsa's eyes. She's terrified, staring at me and everyone in the ballroom like she expects us to attack her. But just because she has ice powers doesn't make her a monster! For Pete's sake, we all lose control when we're scared!

"Sorcery!" I recognize the voice of the Duke of Weselton, and I want to smack him for saying that. _Great, now he's gonna convince everyone that Elsa's dangerous! Why can't he keep his big mouth shut?_ And, of course, he doesn't. "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

As mad as I am at the Duke, it doesn't overwhelm my sadness at how I've treated Elsa. I pushed her and pushed her and treated her like the bad guy, and what did I do? I forced her to reveal the powers she's probably kept secret all these years. "Elsa?" I whisper, praying to God that she won't run away. _Please don't leave! I can help you!_

But Elsa's too afraid. She yanks open one of the doors and runs out of the ballroom - where, I don't know. I can't even make my feet move so I can go after her. I'm too ashamed to do anything. _Oh, God, forgive me,_ I pray. _This is what Mama and Papa didn't tell me. Elsa had these magical powers she couldn't control, and she always told me to go away because she didn't want to hurt me. And all I ever thought about was myself, when she was thinking of me the whole time. I know I never stopped loving her, and she never stopped loving me, either. She did know more about love, because she wanted to keep me safe. God, help me make it up to her!_

"Well, what are you fools waiting for? After her!" the Duke cries, rallying the two toadies he brought with him, and he runs after her.

"No! She's not gonna hurt you! Don't hurt her!" I holler to him, but he won't listen to me. I pick up my skirts and chase him, Hans running with me. My guess is, Elsa didn't stay in the castle, if she thought everyone would attack her. She probably ran outside, so I make a beeline for the front doors, Hans right on my tail. I'm almost there when I hear the Duke yell for the crowd outside to stop Elsa. Then, Elsa says, "Please, just stay away from me! Stay aw-" Her voice gets cut off, and a bright blue light flashes and a blasting noise hits the stone outside. I get nearer and I see that Elsa has shot a burst of ice at the Duke and his men and icy spikes are everywhere, but I know she didn't do it on purpose. She's probably trying to defend herself, not kill the Duke.

Does he see it that way? Nope! "Monster! Monster!" he yells, and I see him point at Elsa, who looks horrified at what she's done. By now, I'm outside on the steps, and Elsa gives me one last look. It's like she's saying, _I'm sorry, Anna. I can't do this anymore!_ The next thing I know, Elsa's making a run for it, heading down to her only means of escape - the fjord.

"Elsa!" I bellow, chasing after her as best I can, in a ball gown and petticoats. "Elsa!" When I reach the steps that lead down to the water, I call, "Wait, please!"

Elsa halts and looks back at me, but then I see her take a step out into the water. Wait.. not _into_ it. _Onto!_ Her footprints are creating solid ice, and she runs clear across the fjord, making an icy path for herself until she reaches the other side. I try to run after her, calling her name again, but I slip on the ice and fall on my knees. Thankfully, Hans is there to catch me. I look back up just in time to see Elsa's purple cape vanish into the woods on the other bank of the fjord, and I feel my heart sink. _She's gone. What am I gonna do now?_

Beside me, Hans gasps. "The fjord!"

My eyes dart around, scanning the waters that surround our kingdom, and it's all freezing over. Every last inch of it. Elsa's powers froze the water, and even now, I see snowflakes falling from the clouds that have appeared out of nowhere. Elsa brought winter upon Arendelle, but I know in my heart she didn't mean to. She just wanted to get the heck away from here because she was afraid; she probably didn't even know her powers were doing this.

Hans looks at me and helps me up. "Come on, let's go back up. We gotta do something to help Arendelle."

"Good idea." We climb back up the stairs, and when we reach the castle courtyard, everyone is exclaiming about the snow. I'm hugging myself, more out of shame than feeling cold. _If I hadn't pushed Elsa, none of this would have happened. Hans is right. I need to help my people, and I need to help my sister._

"Are you all right?" Hans asks from behind me.

Seriously? I love this guy, but that's a dumb question. How does he think I feel? "No!"

"Did you know?"

Okay, _that_ is not a dumb question. "No," I say softly, regretfully. If I had known, maybe I could've stopped Elsa from losing control of her powers. Maybe I could have helped her. I wish I had known.

"Look, it's snowing! _It's snowing!_ The queen has cursed this land!"

 _Him again?_ The Duke is hopping up and down like a frog on hot bricks, screeching more lies about my sister. _Okay, note to self: after you rescue Elsa, punch this moron in the face._ But, for now, I have to be the good princess and stay calm. The Duke already has the people thinking Elsa's a monster; I don't need to give him a reason to call me one, too.

The little weasel grabs his toady's face and says, "She must be stopped. You have to go after her!"

 _No! He'll kill her!_ "Wait, no!"

The Duke spots me, and what does he do? Hides behind his thugs. " _You!_ Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

 _Oh, please!_ "No, no!" _Keep calm, Anna._ "I'm completely ordinary!"

Hans puts a steady hand on my shoulder. "That's right, she is!" At first, I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that, but then he smiles and me and says, "In the best way." Flattered it is.

"My sister's not a monster!" I defend Elsa, hoping the Duke will take my word for it. After all, I grew up with Elsa… well, some of the time.

"She nearly _killed_ me!" Oh, for crying out loud. This chump sounds like a whiny brat, not a duke!

"You slipped on ice." _Hans, thank you for being rational._

" _Her_ ice!"

Okay, I've had enough of this creep trashing my sister. "It was an accident! She was scared! She didn't mean it! She didn't mean _any_ of this!" I sigh and look down at my shoes as the guilt hits me again. "Tonight was my fault," I confess to the crowd. "I pushed her, so… I'm the one who needs to go after her." It's a spur of the moment decision, but I know it's the right thing to do. I raise my hand and call for Kai. "Bring me my horse, please!"

"Anna, no!" Hans touches my shoulder again. "It's too dangerous!"

As grateful as I am for his concern, I have to do this. I know my sister won't harm me. "Elsa's not dangerous," I tell him, gently removing his hand from my shoulder and striding toward Kai, who is approaching with my horse, Kjekk. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Hans grabs my hand. "I'm coming with you."

 _Bless his heart, he's so thoughtful. He'd make a great leader._ "I need you here," I say to him. _The people of Arendelle need someone they can trust, and who better than Hans?_ "Just take care of Arendelle."

Hans gives my hand a grateful squeeze. "On my honor," he promises.

I smile at him and slip into the cloak Kai has brought for me before mounting Kjekk. "I leave Prince Hans in charge," I announce to my people. _They ought to be safe with him._

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asks me, holding onto Kjekk's reins. "Is don't want you getting hurt."

I give him a reassuring smile. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me," I say with all the conviction in my soul. With that, I nudge Kjekk's sides with my feet and spur him into a gallop, and we take off out of the courtyard, into a growing winter storm. Despite the snow and the wind, I know I can make it. I'll find my sister, bring her home, and get her to undo this wild weather. Then, we can start telling the truth about what really happened all those years ago. I know this wasn't the way Elsa wanted to tell me about her magic, but at least I know now that she always loved me. Who knows? Maybe we can figure out a way to get her powers under control, so the people will see her as an amazing person and not a monster. Maybe then, she'll welcome Hans into the family, once she sees what a good job he did taking care of Arendelle. The truth will soon be told about everything, and in the end, the truth will set us all free. I know it!


End file.
